


In the Days After

by averypassionateperson



Series: Shallura Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 6, F/M, Post Season 6, Shallura Week 2018, Sharing a Bed, Shiro Ship Week 2018, Space Road Trip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, allura loves her giant scarred boyfriend, black lion - Freeform, its not really a bed its a tiny cot in the back of the black lion, nobody tell keith or coran, shiro is cute, this is a giant pile of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averypassionateperson/pseuds/averypassionateperson
Summary: Days after Shiro returns to them, Allura finds herself in his arm. As he sleeps, she marvels at how lucky she truly is.au where shiro gets to fly black again





	In the Days After

Shiro snuffled softly, digging his face into the crook of her arm. It was the cutest thing Allura had ever seen.

 

Shiro had done his best to fly Black, he really had. But a seven varga marathon of a flight to reach their next allied planet was a lot for anyone, especially someone who had been very much dead only a few days before. He’d begun to waver around the third varga, and been completely asleep by the fourth. There was a fold out bed in the back of each lion, and it hadn’t taken much convincing for him to curl up on it. He had shot up only ten doboshes later, cold and pale as a ghost. After that, Allura joined him on the cot meant for one. It was small, yes.

 

Allura glanced at the arm curled around the small of her waist. Well, she certainly wasn’t complaining, was she? Safe in that logic, she snuggled in closer, until their noses were nearly touching.

 

She held her breath, fearful that a single movement would wake him up. Which of course, she wanted, just- not yet.

 

Allura’s eyes traced his broad cheekbones, noting the hint of stubble appearing underneath his chin. His lips looked just as soft as she knew they were. The scar across his nose caught her attention, and she spent a few moments scrutinizing the uneven edges. His white tuft of hair caught her attention. She idly noticed that they had the same hair, now. Only his long eyelashes were their original jet black.

 

They fluttered, and she stilled. After a moment, Shiro settled back into a soft slumber. His arm tightened around her, and she took a moment to admire the sculpted perfection of his shoulder. Even now, he wore a loose, sleeveless shirt. She couldn’t help but wonder. She knew, of course, looking at the scars on his arm that disappeared into the shirt, but still. She wondered.

 

Allura gently pulled her right hand from between them and began to trace the lines on his shoulder. Her finger skimmed over a large one, following it from the middle of his arm, over his shoulder and across his collarbone. The skin of his neck was surprisingly soft.

 

“I love you.” She whispered. The moment the words came out, Allura knew they were true.

 

He stirred, and one eye opened.

 

“Hmm?”

 

She smiled, tilting her head to kiss him on the nose.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Behind them, something crackled, and Hunk’s voice echoed from the comms.

 

“Hey Shiro, we’re gonna land in about an hour and I wanted to make sure you were doing okay…” Hunk trailed off.

 

Allura stared at Shiro, alarmed. The black paladin matched her look of panic, looking like a volstagg in the headlights.

 

It would almost be funny, if Hunk wasn’t on the comms when _both of them were in their nightshirts._

 

Hunk’s voice rose.

 

“Shiro? Where are you??” his voice rose shrilly.

 

Shiro shot up, tripping over Allura and the thin blanket to stumble towards the cockpit.

 

“Right here.” He squeaked, trying and failing to sound casual. Allura peeked over the chair to see Hunk and Pidge on the viewscreens, glaring suspiciously.

 

“What were you doing?” Pidge ventured.

 

Shiro sat in the chair, pulling on his helmet.

 

“Sorry team, I guess I’m more tired than I thought.”

 

Hunk relaxed, sitting back in his chair.

 

“Oh, you took a nap. That’s great, actually.” he said.

 

Pidge squinted. “Where’s Allura?” she asked.

 

Allura rose guiltily, draping the pink paladin jacket over her shoulders. Pidge and Hunk’s mouths dropped.

 

“Don’t tell Keith.”

 

“Don’t tell Coran.”

 

They burst out at the same time. 

 

Hunk sat back, grinning cheekily. He opened his mouth.

 

“AND DON’T TELL LANCE!” Shiro and Allura shouted.

 

Hunk and Pidge’s mouths snapped shut. And surprisingly, stayed that way.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is the end of the ship week for me. I'm, frankly, exhausted, and I didn't have enough of a good idea for the other two prompts to write something I'd be proud of. Thank you all so much for the support, and feel free to say hi to me on ff.net at the same username or twitter @somanyfeelings1 .
> 
> God Bless!
> 
> averypasssionateperson
> 
> buy me a kofi?
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/averypassionateperson


End file.
